


Night In

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested “You set the fire alarm off making mac and cheese!!” with Gar





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Gar is over 18 in this, just pretend the mountain didn't blow up in season 2. Because sometime's I forget that fact when I write these lol.

              You and Garfield were in the common room, the mountain surprisingly empty for once. It was one of those rare days that the team didn’t have a mission or any other pressing issues, leaving the members quick to fill their suddenly empty schedules. Now the two of you were cuddled into one another on the couch, Gar flipping through channels and Wolf sleeping at your feet.

             You were enjoying the moment. With Gar having to live at the mountain due to his appearance, going out wasn’t something that could be done often, and without the help of Zatanna. Another drawback, was that the two of you were hardly alone here. With at least two other members living here permanently and the rest of the team coming and going, you two would barely have a night alone. That’s why you didn’t join your friends and teammates in scheduling something with your sudden downtime, knowing that an actual night in with just your boyfriend was more than you could ask for.

              You sighed, snuggling yourself deeper into Gar’s side, when the sound of a stomach growling loudly interrupted the two of you. You pulled back, looking down at your boyfriend. “I’m guessing that’s you telling us we should eat?”

              He blushed and looked away sheepishly. “I guess…”

              You pushed yourself into a sitting position, reaching over Wolf who had perked up at the noise and grabbed your phone off the coffee table, scrolling through one of your apps. “Maybe we could order takeout? I guess it would be more like pickup… since we can’t really get delivery to the mountain.” You bit your lip, adjusting your search settings for places within a reasonable walking distance.

              Gar couched nervously next to you, and you paused your search to look over to him. He was blushing again and refusing to meet your eyes. “I was thinking… maybe I could cook for you tonight… like you see in the movies.”

              “I love you but absolutely not.”

              His gaze turned to yours swiftly. “Why not?”

              “I don’t  _really_  have to answer that after the last time, do I?”

              “It wasn’t that bad!”

**“You set the fire alarm off making mac and cheese!!”**

              “Making mac and cheese is harder than you think it is!”

              “It’s really not!” You said, laughing. He had crossed his arms over his chest, and was glaring at you, but it held no real heat behind it.

              “Everything was still edible… more or less! Just ask Wolf, he had some!” You both turned to look at said canine, who had been watching the small argument with interest. He grimaced in response, moving his head so that he could nose the phone in your hand with emphasis.

              “Even Wolf agrees with me.” You said, laughing once again.

              Gar fall back defeated. He sighed, before moving so that he could look over your shoulder. “Fine. But one of these days I’m going to make dinner for us like they do in the movies, and it  _won’t_  suck. I’ll start asking M’gann for lessons if I have to!”

              You giggled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll look forward to it.”


End file.
